Different DNA
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: An AU Kames one shot, for my good friend Kamesplus61! I hope you enjoy it! Contains Submissive!Kendall and Dominant!James, though they switch roles once or twice in the story. They don't understand you, you from another world, another...dimension.


Hello. I'm still sick but just as I woke up this morning, I realized today that was my friend Kamesplus61's Kames Day was Saturday and I failed to show my support for it! But I listened to 'E.T.' by Katy Perry and was inspired to write an AU fic that has the elements of an alien! I'm so sorry my friend, I did not mean to be so forgetful! This is Submissive!Kendall and Dominant!James (I read on his profile he's starting to like this as well as he loves Submissive!James and Dominant!Kendall) but also a little bit of a switch between them in roles so I hope I did well in writing this! Again, I hope he forgives me and that those who read this show support for Kames Day if possible, even it's a tad late from my part! Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THE ONE SHOT AND ANY OCS USED AND/ OR MENTIONED...Sorry if this sucked, was lame, too short, or all the above...! Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes made during the writing, creation, and polishing of this one shot...! Because I love Kendall and writing in his POV, this one shot is in his POV!

* * *

I look down with a flushed face and bite my lower lip, my lungs trying to work properly while my head felt as it was spinning as fast as a fair ride attraction.

"This is James Diamond, everyone. He just transferred here from Sherwood, Minnesota. Please make him feel welcomed." Our Science teacher said, her cocoa-brown eyes warm and friendly to the new kid. My fellow classmates, mostly the entire girl population, stared at him with intrigued eyes while some of the guys gave him swift look-overs, either impressed or jealous of him. He paid them no mind, though; he merely smiled at Miss Wainwright and looked down at the books pressed to his chest, gaze anywhere but to the class.

I-I knew him.

As weird as it may sound, I knew him way before he came here to Los Angeles.

I saw him before...in my dreams. Now I'm not trying to be cheesy and everything by saying I saw the new boy in my dreams, you know like a romantic pick-up or whatnot! I really have seen him before this class, and it just happened to be in my dreams!

His short, well-styled chocolate-brown hair, it was still as nicely brushed and soft-looking as I saw in my dreams; his large, wide and innocent-looking beautiful hazel eyes; his warm, dark caramel skin with that intoxicating scent of oats and honey or butterscotch; his tall, lean lithe body with all the right curves and toned abs and long runner's legs; the full lips that almost kissed me that night...the delicate lashes that fluttered over his eyes like a raven's wings, that sharp arrow-straight nose that I remembered had nuzzled my neck while I closed my eyes to savor the sensation, the slim arches over his eyes and high cheekbones.

He was perfect right now, just like in my dreams.

"Since it's the middle of the school year and everyone in class has already picked partners, I'll have to sit you with a student who's alone today. Ah, Kendall! Please raise your hand so James knows who you are; the two of you will share a table until I figure out a more suitable seating arrangement. Mr. Mitchell isn't in today, so you can use his seat until I can assign you to a free table." Miss Wainwright broke my train of thought with her sweet, perky voice and heart-stopping suggestion.

U-Us, together?

"Thank you, Ma'am." James' rich soprano tone said politely, he walking down the rows made by our lab tables until he was hovering near the chair to my left (the chair that my friend Logan Mitchell usually sat at, but not today since he was out sick with the flu).

He looked uncomfortable all of a sudden, his eyes gleaming from under his thick, full-rimmed black glasses.

"W-What's wrong?" I managed to ask, grimacing to myself at my slip of the tongue; he bit his lower lip and looked down at his shoes, his Batman hoodie showing off his well-built form nicely (well, other than his tight black v-neck).

"That is your friend's seat; I feel as if I'm intruding, it is not my place." He said.

Wow, someone who actually cares about other people; most of the kids in my class (except Logan, Carlos, Dak, and Camille) were snobs and show-offs. Small divas and air-head superstars in the making. Oh the perks of going to a school in Los Angeles, the place where limelight names were born.

But not...him. Just like in my dreams, he was a complete gentleman.

"N-No, it's okay! I mean, Logan wouldn't mind if he was here and you need a seat; you're part of this class now, sit down." I replied, patting the chair next to me to prove the truth in my words; he looked a little hesitant still but soon nodded and sat down, dropping his bag lightly to the floor at his feet before pulling out a notebook and pencil to take notes off the board behind Miss Wainwright.

I gulped when our shoulders bumped into each other as he wrote down everything (at lightening speed!) we were reviewing for tomorrow's test: we were studying the human body, everything from the small red blood cells to the skeletal system. I already had the notes down since they've been up all week so I was stuck just listening to my teacher's cheerful voice drone on and on about the subject, my eyes darting to the brunette next to me though.

My lips parted in a gasp.

He was...he w-was staring back at me! His notes were already done in clean, well-written cursive and now he was just staring at me! His eyes were big and innocent-looking, one hand folded under his chin while the other across on the table.

"Ummm, is something wrong?" I asked, he shaking his head in a split second.

"No, sorry. I was just wondering something, nothing else. Sorry, I can be a little strange sometimes..." He answered before looking away back to the chalk board.

My mood deflated at this; just because I caught him staring, didn't mean I wanted him to stop! He mistook my question's tone for offended instead of plain curiosity!

That was stupid of me...!

I sighed to myself and rested my head down on the table, blinking back the tears forming in my bottle green eyes.

Not once again during class did he look at me.

...

It wasn't long before the bell rang and the class began to disperse, I rising from my seat, books in hand, and heading for the door to get to my English class; I paused, however, when I saw James by the door chatting to Miss Wainwright about something. My name was mentioned, drawing my attention even more to the pair.

"I don't think I can stay in this class, Ma'am. I feel, like I don't belong; I freaked out Kendall, and that is quite enough for me to want to switch this class to 4th period instead of having it for 1st and Home Room." I heard him say, my heart cracking down the center at this; he wanted to switch because he thought he spooked me with his staring? H-He wanted out because of me!

"Oh James, I know this is a big change for you; I know you miss your mom and dad, your sister and brother too. I know this move wasn't easy but it will get that way in time, sweetie. I'm here you know, I'm your guardian and I promise to take good care of you. That's what your parents and siblings would have wanted for you, and that's what I want for you too. I want you to be safe, sound, and happy with me. And I don't think you scared Kendall or anything like you said you did, it's possible you just caught him by surprise is all but he's a sweet kid; I can see you two becoming best friends in the future." Miss Wainwright said with a soft smile, an arm around James' shoulders in an affectionate hug.

He sighed and leaned against her, breathing in her welcoming scent and smiling in content.

So wait, Miss Wainwright was James' adoptive mother? H-He lost his parents, and his brother and sister? How, when?

"Thanks, Mommy." He said with a teasing grin; she rolled her eyes playfully and kissed his forehead, ruffling his hair at the same time.

"Anytime honey, you know I love you. And about your contacts, don't worry because I already called to order them for you; they should be here in about two weeks or so."

"Okay, thanks. I like my glasses, but contacts are so much easier for me to wear, as weird as it may sound. I love you too, Mommy; I'll stop by here so we can eat lunch together, okay? I'd rather be with you than all by myself in that large cafeteria." James responded, adjusting his bag's strap over his left shoulder. Kelly nodded and allowed James to walk off with a small wave, me taking this chance to grab his hoodie's left selvee to stop him.

He jumped slightly at my touch and turned on his heels to face me, eyes a bit wide in confusion and nerves; was he worried I was about to call him out or yell at him?

Wow, I must have scared him more than I thought.

"Hey." I said, hoping my friendly smile would ease him up to lose the fear in his eyes. He bit his lower lip again and nodded, the fear in his eyes still heavy but losing its edge swiftly as he deemed me harmless to his person.

"Hi."

"Look, I'm sorry if I made you think I didn't like you sitting next to me. And about you staring at me, I didn't mean to sound so rude if that's what you got from my reaction, I was just caught off guard when I noticed you looking at me with such...an intense expression." I said, my confident and relaxed aspects of personality kicking in; he seemed a little shocked I was apologizing, but soon smiled shyly back at me; it was the most beautiful smile I've ever seen...

A blush nipped tight and painfully at my cheeks, though I cleared my throat and willed the powers of the universe to make it unnoticeable.

Apparently the universe was working with me, for he showed no change in facial expression.

"I-It's okay, I should be the one apologizing, not you. You just seemed so interesting to watch, so quiet yet attentive at the same time; I like that in people, the harder they are to read, the more fun getting to know them is. I'm sorry, my name is James Diamond though Mama Kelly already did the intro for me during class." He said, holding out his hand; I smiled and took it gladly, mine's lost in his warm, firm grasp.

"It's okay James, no big deal. I don't mind being stared at, especially by someone who seems cool and nice like you. I'm Kendall Knight and if you don't mind, I'd really like for us to be friends." I responded, he soon letting out a heart-melting chuckle; it sounded like a harp of an angel's, or wind chimes blowing in a light afternoon breeze.

"Ha, Mama Kelly said she could see us becoming best friends in the future, maybe she's psychic or something? I-I...I'd like that, Kendall; I'd like to be your friend, for us to be friends too." I smiled at this, a blush gracing my cheeks again (too late to will it away, it was splashed on my face like neon paint!) when he smiled at me; a smile that wasn't shy or faint, but confident and a little...mysterious maybe?

As if, there was something he wasn't telling me...

"Um, Kendall? Do you happen to have English 2nd period? I'm afraid I do not know how to get there." He mused suddenly, me blinking my eyes several times to let my thoughts flow to the back of my mind before smiling again and nodding.

"Yeah, that's my next class! We have it with Miss Seans, she's Logan's aunt from his dad's side! You're gonna love her, she's awesome!" I exclaimed, both excited and nervous to have another class with him; I loved being near already, despite our short time together (my dreams don't count here!) but also...I got this dangerous (not bad dangerous!) vibe from him, as James was more behind that angel face of his.

The older boy (I can tell he was a few months up my age, that putting me as the youngest of us two as well as the shortest) chuckled again at my energetic reply, he reaching out to lace the fingers of his spidery, right hand with mine's. I gasped and felt my blush darken, though I didn't pull away.

"Mind showing me the way, then? That is, if it's not too much trouble..."

"N-No, not at all! Come on Jay, I'll lead the way!"

"Jay, a nickname? Okay, then your nickname from me will be...Kendy. Kendy, I like it already."

Me too, though I didn't say this out loud.

"Cool, let's go then! To English, which is not my best subject but I'm passing with a solid B!" I chided, James laughing all the way as I pulled him through the throngs of kids crowding the hallways down to the staircase that would lead us up to room 306 for Miss Seans.

...

The day went by fast; I was surprised to find myself outside during lunch, basking in the light sun (rare, since today was suppose to be as scorching as Hell) and laying on my back in the soft, green grass. James was sitting next to me, plans on eating with Miss Wainwright now scheduled to a different day; she had an unannounced staff meeting to attend during her planning period (hence, her 3rd block/only time lap for lunch) and since she noticed her adoptive son spending time with his new friend (me) during almost every second since 1st period, she sent the two of us off to lunch with a smile and promise to make it up to the brunette tomorrow.

Even though I knew James was slightly disappointed to not spend some more quality mother-son time with Miss Wainwright, I was happy with his presence; he pulled in me like electricity to him, he being here making me less lonely with Logan being out sick and Carlos in the hospital from (another) a daredevil stunt he pulled off last weekend.

I sighed and sat up, smiling up at the shy-looking brunette as he sat with his knees pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped around his legs, chin down and eyes up staring at the pretty, clear blue sky.

"Jamie, is something wrong?" I asked, a bit worried; this has been the longest he's been silent, the eyes behind those thick-rimmed glasses dark in thought.

He blinked and turned his head to me, smiling a smile that touched his eyes; I blushed but hid my face as I pretended to have a coughing fit, our eyes never breaking contact though.

"Sorry, Kendy. I guess...I'm just homesick, you know? I miss my parents, my brother and sister, my old home. Cali is nice and all, but it's not Sherwood." I couldn't help but agree with him. I was from Sherwood, Minnesota like him too, so were Carlos and Logan. Los Angeles had the nice sun, the beaches and limelight, stars and hits of the week but it didn't have the spine-chilling winters of the North, the fresh smell of evergreens and epic snowball fights. Considering I've lived here for more than two years, I didn't feel the ache and longing for home as much but James...he lost his family just a few months ago, it's harder to adjust to a new setting when everyone you loved wasn't there to make the bumpy road a bit smoother to ride on.

He told me a little about what happened to them, during English when we were partnered up to do some reading from our textbooks. His mom Brooke, his older twin brother Shane and adoptive baby sister Jade, along with him were just picking up Mr. Diamond, name was Eli, from the airport; he was flying up to spend time with his children for the first time in six months, his first-ever vacation request that wasn't rejected due to heavy work loads or high ticket prices.

Everything was fine and dandy, when it happened.

The family van was hit hard by a drunk driver as it was headed back to their house, the car catching fire instantly and soon lost in an explosion; James didn't remember anything after that, either due to shock or a heavy concussion, but he did remember seeing his parents and siblings being engulfed in the flames, dead and bloody and long gone before the paramedics arrived to save them.

James was the loner survivor, the hospital calling the closest family relative to take him in once his hospital time was done: Kelly Wainwright, technically his godmother and now his legal guardian.

He's been living with Miss Wainwright since then, for about a few months now.

I scooted over and rested my head on his left shoulder, his falling gently on top of mine's in thanks for the gesture of comfort, our arms lacing.

"I'm sorry, I know what it's like to lose someone you love; my dad was in the army and one day...he never came back, he never saw Katie being born or see me turn ten. It hurts, but the pain gets easier to bear with over time, Jamie. Right now it doesn't seem like it can get better but trust me that it will, in time." I whispered into his shoulder, looking up so that my green eyes met his brown ones; I blushed at realizing our lips were centimeters from brushing but I held my ground and smiled still, he smiling back with weak tears in his eyes.

"I know, thank you. It's just, I'm mad at myself; I can't remember m-my own parents, or my brother and sister. I can't remember their faces, or even their names. It's like I can one moment, and then another it's all a blank. The doctors said it's just shock from the accident but, sometimes I think there's something wrong with me."

"There's not a damn thing wrong with you, James! You survived something most people would perish in, you're a survivor and a strong one at that! So you're in shock, big deal! I know that you'll remember everything clearly soon, but don't force yourself to because that can be bad for you later on! Just don't say that about yourself, okay? There's nothing wrong with you." I emphasized each word so that he wouldn't have room to protest, me snuggling closer to his warm, taller frame and breathing in his soothing scent.

James was speechless at my rant and still for a few minutes before he sighed and hugged me close, his face buried in my shaggy, dirty blonde hair; I gasped and held back a soft moan when I felt his lips at my right ear.

"Thank you, Kendall. You're the only friend I have, and I appreciate it so much..." He hissed kindly to me, pulling back with another of his soft smiles; wow, Edward Cullen's got nothing on him! He's way better than some sparkly vampire (no offense to fans, but not my style!)

Okay, sorry about that...!

"J-James, that's what friends do. I'll always be here to help you, I promise."

"Y-You promise...?"

"Yeah, I do." At this James cradled me into another hug, this time a full one so that our chests pressed together, my legs aligned with his hips, his arms around my waist while mine went around his swan neck. My heart threatened to burst out of my torso as I shivered in his embrace, eyes closing and head falling back as he nuzzled my skin with his nose.

"Thank you, Kend-all." He split my name in two, our faces now hovering small inches apart from a kiss; through my blurry vision and hazy mind, I saw his eyes.

His eyes...were a light neon blue-green!

W-Where did the hazel amber go, the deep brown? And why were his pupils...golden-yellow!

Golden-yellow? Have I...?

"Kendall?" Suddenly the haze in my head and the blurriness of my sight was gone, and he was clear as day before me, a concerned expression bringing out the brilliant shine of his brown eyes.

T-They were brown again...!

Then how...?

...

After that first experience, I knew something was off about James. Don't get me wrong, I loved his presence, his smell, his smile and laugh, his kind and often timid nature; heck, I loved everything about him, physical attraction and inner attachment!

But something about him, it was definitely off!

If that first sight wasn't a sign, then the following were!

It was a week after James arrived: a boring Tuesday in Science, it was Dissection Day in class. Most people did it online but since we didn't have many computers we had to settle for the old-fashioned, frog-up-front way. I wasn't squeamish about it or nothing; I just kept my mind blank and prayed it wouldn't last long, I hated doing these kinds of experiments even if the animal was dead.

Logan was back all good and dandy, Carlos too so they were partners for this assignment; James and I worked as a pair as well since we felt comfortable around each other (we were best friends after all, despite our short time together) and because I didn't want any girl or guy taking this as a chance to ask James out. Even though we weren't together as a couple, everyone already saw me as the possessive Uke, or "girl" of our relationship.

Anyway, we were partnered up for the assignment; James was to do the dissection while I wrote down what we saw and figured how similar the frog's inner systems were to the human's, though they were far on the line of ancestry to each other. With our aprons and goggles on, we got right to work, both eager to get it over with and not have to see the poor once living creäture be tortured for educational purpose in its afterlife.

That's when James sliced across the skin of his right wrist by mistake.

I was about to shout to Miss Wainwright when James rose from his chair abruptly and left for the bathroom outside down the hall; I didn't want to leave him alone to not bleed to death and if Miss Wainwright noticed him gone she would worry, so I went after his tail and ran down the hall until I was in the second floor boys' bathroom. I was at the doorway and about to enter, when I saw James at one of the mirrors, boiling water running over his bloody arm.

His...blue-speckled bloody arm.

'What the hell...?' I thought to myself, walking in but pressing to the nearest wall to stay out of sight; James was hunched over the main sink, eyes wide in fear and shock at seeing...blue spots in his bright red blood. The brunette gasped and ripped a few paper towels from the machine to his right and wrapped them around his cut, blood turning the brown paper a sickly blue-red.

James was bleeding...b-blue blood? Blue spots in his red blood, was that even normal?

It looked like something out of a Sci-fi movie!

"Hey freak!" Jett Stetson came from one of the stalls, cold smirk on while James jumped and backed more into the sink.

"J-Jett, what do you want?"

"You made a fool out of me at the talent show auditions, that's what! And what I want, is some payback!" At this the shorter but just as strong junior grabbed James by the collar of his shirt, the brunette's head crashing with the mirror; shards of glass fell and littered the floor, all the while James choked from the pain.

"D-Don't touch me..." He warned, eyes...now a darker brown, and glowing!

"I'm not scared of you; say that one more time, it's funny hearing your whiny little voice beg for mercy!" Jett spat in his face, brown-green eyes shining in glee.

I was about to jump in and push Jett off (he gave us blondes a bad name, really now not all of us are jerks or "dumb" as that stupid stereotype claims!) but something stopped me, a weird but strong feeling overtaking the room; the lights flashed on and off, the ground below us started to shake while the sky outside the lone window went dark as if for a thunderstorm.

"I said, don't touch me...!" James exclaimed, eyes glowing white as he grabbed Jett's arm holding him hostage and sunk his dull nails in; Jett soon screamed as the selvee of his fancy blue button-up suddenly caught fire, a brilliant burst of orange-blue sparks of flames that bounced everywhere but burned nothing but Jett's shirt.

"Ah! What the hell!" He screeched, falling to his butt and staring up at James in a mixture of awe and fright; James' eyes were glowing white still, hair now a brownish-silver as he narrowed his eyes, set his soft, pale lips in a firm line, and held out a hand to the cowering blonde jerk.

"I told you not to touch me, now I'll make sure you learn your lesson to never come near me and try to hurt me! Your memory is now mine!" He slapped his outstretched hand over Jett's forehead, said blonde's eyes going wide before he was out cold on the white porcelain floor.

I held back my gasp, green eyes on James as his own eyes lost their glow, his hair was all brown again and he fell to his knees, panting and shivering like a leaf in winter.

"W-Wha? What happened, why the heck am I in here?" He asked, looking around with a confused expression on, the skin where the knife had kissed now sealed and healed, no blue-spotted blood in sight, on him nor on the sink.

"I-I better get back to class, Mama is probably wondering when I ran off to. Though I don't remember why I came here in the first place..." I was quick to leave the scene and get back to class before James could see and realize I had followed him, my face outside normal and passive but inside was lost and thrown for a loop.

Just what did I see back there!

...

That was it, I had to talk to James about this!

I-I needed to know if I was going crazy!

Or, what I saw was real...

"J-Jay...?" I asked the weekend following the...events of the school week. The two of us were on the roof of his and Kelly's house, staring up at the full moon (well, what we could make out through all the Hollywood lights) and sparkling stars in the dark, night sky. I was sleeping over for the weekend, three days instead of two since we were out from school on Monday.

James sat up and turned to his head to look at me, a sweet yet curious smile on his lips.

"Yeah, Kendy? Is something wrong, am I bothering you?" He asked, voice light but shy.

I hated when he asked that; really now, wasn't it clear that I loved being around him? Obviously not to him, but at the same time with everything strange I've seen of him, there were times in which I felt a little...scared of him.

"No silly, but...there's been something I've wanted to ask you for a while now." I began, when he suddenly surprised me...with a kiss.

I was gone.

I was a moaning, shivering, whimpering mess; my back was to the roof while he hovered over me, my legs wrapping around his waist while he cupped my face and deepened the kiss. My body felt as if it was on fire! Sparks of electricity coursed and tickled my skin to the point of pleasurable pain (masochist, guilty beyond all reason) while my heart raced and jumped around in my chest.

He was soon devouring my neck with light nips, pecks, and kisses; every inch of skin admired, tended to with care, and left with a passionate mark to remember the experience by. I gasped sharply when he pinned my hands above my head, his sudden burst of confidence mixed with lust losing its steam.

"I need to show you the truth..." His voice, no longer a rich soprano but deeper, more alluring like a dark chocolate or warm silk. I struggled to breathe in evenly as I pulled my wrists free and wrapped my arms to his neck, making sure our bodies did not stop touching.

"I know the truth, I saw some things that...I know you're not human, James." I choked out, his expression going into shock at this; he soon bit his lower lip, seeming to be lost on what to say back.

I beat him to punch, though.

"And I don't care what you are, I love you all the same." His words watered at my words, head shaking however.

"Who you fell in love with, was normal me. What I have to show you, however, will get you to hate me..." He whispered with a kiss to my cheek, before he rose up and away from me, sighed again and placed a hand to his forehead.

I was lost to what he was doing, before it made sense to me: his dark, caramel skin was being stretched taut before...it cleanly ripped off!

Like a second skin, or tight body suit!

"J-James, you're hurting yourself!" I said dumbly, but soon I saw that the skin below, wasn't flesh and muscle but skin-skin.

The skin below was blue; a blue-light scarlet tone that went lighter and lighter in shade down his lithe, slender and muscled body. His hair went from a full chocolate-brown to a brown-silver; it grew a bit longer, stopping at his swan neck while his face was now a blue-light scarlet as well. Eyes now a light neon blue-green with golden-yellow pupils, strange swirls and designs in a dark red running up the palms of his hands, the pads of his fingers, printed on the skin of his hips and wrapping around his runner's legs like centipedes until they stopped at the heels of his feet. He was taller than before and he floated like an angel without wings over me, a silver-white glow surrounding his nude body.

His clothes and...human skin were disguarded at his feet, he looking down at himself with disgust with one hand touching his elbow.

H-He, he was...

"You're an alien, an alien! You're like Superboy or E.T. You're an alien!" I worked off my tongue, jaw slack as I took him in; he groaned and cupped his face, shoulders shaking in silent sobs.

"See how disgusting I am? I'm this freak, I'm not from here! That's why I can't remember my parents or my brother and sister, because they're not my family! Just in the human part, but I'm not fully human though! You see why I think you can't love me? I'm not human, Kendall. I'm not from around here...!" He choked out, biting his lower lip while angrily clenching his fists.

I was silent for a few minutes, still stuck in admiration for this beauty.

Yes, this beauty.

James was beautiful; his body was a light in the dark, his eyes pools of gold, his skin cool yet hot at the same time. His voice a lullaby for insomnia, a devil with angel's skin, different, so different people could not understand him. But he was still beautiful, still my James Diamond. My Jamie.

Nothing has changed, about him nor my feelings for him.

I rose to my feet and jump up on my toes so that my arms were around his neck again; his eyes went wide as he picked me up easily and supported me with one hand to my back, the other at my left hip. We were both off the ground, hovering before the moon but all I cared about was, his beauty glowing among the lights of the stars and Hollywood signs farther away.

"Just kiss me, p-please."

"B-But, I'm not human..."

"I don't care, please just kiss me! Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me!" I pleaded, cupping his cheek to lead him down to my mouth; he breathed in deeply through his nose before complying to my wish, molding his mouth to mine. I moaned again and left my cheeks flame with a fiery, red blush; his touch...i-it was amazing! His hold, knowing he was feeling the sensations I was, knowing I was bringing him as much pleasure by his hisses and shivers!

I felt his body heat up with the flames he used on Jett and they burned, to Hell they burned! But I couldn't f-force myself to let go, I wanted him! Wanted to feel him, taste him, smell him, everything!

Like in my dreams, this was what I wanted more than anything: everything of him, everything and more.

It seemed like we kissed for hours on end, but it was still not enough for me; we parted, panting, his eyes locked with mine.

"I-I don't care what you are, I love you. I'm yours, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you!" I shouted to him with a smile, my chest rising and falling in time with my racing heart.

He said not a word back, but his smile was enough to voice what he felt inside for me.

He pressed his lips to mine again, fear not holding him back anymore as he touched, caressed, and kissed every inch of skin near for him to shower with immense affection. I in turn kiss him back, to show him that I loved and admired him as he is now and was then, he was mine and I was his.

Mine to love, mine to protect, mine to admire...


End file.
